


Sleep On It

by birdboy



Series: Benrey Biology [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams, Drowning, Gen, He/They pronouns for benrey, Headcanon Exploration, explanation for why benny coughed end of act 3, good tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdboy/pseuds/birdboy
Summary: They say dreams are a way to sort through your environment, and Benrey is trying this 'sleep' thing.edit: i really ballsed up the tagging on this one, folks!
Series: Benrey Biology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. The Hole Time

**Author's Note:**

> HI back at it again...hope you like this. i was told this was nonsensical, so it is a stylistic choice. god can you tell i dont know what im doing. anyways if i can get some mustard i will add gordon pov cause thats how this fic started but went in another way!!

Benrey had little to say about his lot in life. He never had had anything to say about his lot in life, he merely rolled along with everything. Kind of like those funky Katamaris. He'd roll along for hours, minus the very good music, and find ways to fuck around and entertain himself, get that good rolling high score.

That previous statement was a lie, actually, Benrey did have something to say, just one coherent thought. The entertainment recently was amazing.

He'd witnessed human's mundaneness every day. He blended in with it, even. Hidden like a chameleon against the wall, opening doors for faces he knew from looming over him and studying, doing everything under the sun except peel him apart. That got boring for them both, so with enough asking (read:whining) they gave him something to do, just a bit of guarding. Then something wonderful happened! One day of change, and humans were finally acting different. Even the whole building was fucked up, he had no idea why, but he reveled strolling among the debris, playing with a stray laser, staring out at headcrab meat splashing and sending ripples over already gross water.

Not sure how he felt about the recognizable cast of creatures appearing out of nowhere, charging every which way aggressively. (Except headcrabs, who could hate those?)

It was Tommy who called them 'creatures.’ They liked Tommy. He was the one there who didn't give a shit about his, like, internal organs or abilities. Tommy's job was to understand him, and they would stew together over associating feelings with colours and colours and feelings that rhyme. Tommy also seemed bored with a lot of things like he did, except his learning mnemonics and other things he'd go on about which Benrey didn't have a frame of reference for, but also which he liked listening to. He was really glad Tommy was here.

Alongside Tommy was also a jolly old guy who would punch those creatures with his bare-ass-hands. He recognized, oddly enough, that humans usually had their own personal idea of Gross and Not gross. He'd seen people protest others eating off the floor, and people who polished already-clean equipment before using it, but no two humans were the same about that. He doesn't think that many would let the gore and alien goop get all over them as they punched the things into oblivion. Benrey hardly wanted to touch them. Plus, the man showed incredible bloodlust, at times. They were all violent, but Dr Coomer was hungry for it.

Another tag-along of their rag-tag group was a man who would seem to blend in if not for his big mouth. Like Coomer, the man was hungry for conflict, just more interpersonal. Except for the time Benrey witnessed him setting someone on fire, which he had no idea if that was his imagination. Not important, better was when Bubby said, "Fuck you," right in Gordon's face, no grounds bared.

To be fair, he deserved it.

Gordon... was another big source of entertainment. He acted the normal-est...Most normal of the bunch. He was constantly baffled by the happenings around him, even begging him for mundaneness at one point, though he started the whole damn thing, trying to steal that weird cart thing. (Benrey overheard Gordon accusing him of that strange green shit happening, which he didn't appreciate, but didn't mention.) Benrey could baffle him with just saying shit, making little question marks appear in his eyes and word salad fall out of his mouth. Honestly, he was just doing what he asked, being normal. Getting rid of the pigeons that would fly in and hang out where they shouldn't, where Benrey didn't allow them, exploring the changed scenery around him, doin' some sweet voice. Normal for him. Still perplexed the 'hev' suited man, which was very fun for Benrey. Even as that began to get boring, too, Gordon began to change as a person, adapting to the conflict.

Humans were like this the whole time? And all he'd been hearing about was 'what Clarissa was making for dinner,' and 'next week's due date for reports' and... the worst of all...Golf. This is why he was so entranced by Tommy and his baby ade, it had substance. This had substance, a human who didn't tip toe around everyone. Who said the fuck word and clearly didn't give a shit about what Benrey was.

Though, he had an inkling that Gordon was becoming unappreciative of his hard, hard work, no matter how much he appreciated his. He even hit him, which you should never do to another person. Gordon also laughed at like half the things he did, though sometimes he would stop immediately and start scolding him. He had no idea about that, and he decided to lay off work, start playing more.

In hindsight, that was a mistake.

He couldn't read people well, but he knows he fucked up. Even if it was Bubby's deal and the Marine bootboys did the action, he fucked up. Benrey thought'd be more of a cool prank and not life threatening, apparently. It was too late though, the hand-less man swayed like a windsock and his bag-scarred eyes looked like someone taped them open due to all his fear and weakness. And that same man, to be dramatic, cursed his very name to the stars. Not even dancing around his Benrey Resentment straight to his face. Didn't appreciate him doing his job, now didn't appreciate his jokes. So much for making friends with the interesting ones.

He pushed past this new feeling of "regret," fighting back the entire time. Whatever. The sunlight reflected off the packed desert ground and threatened to melt his eyes. He messed around with the terrain, mines and fences, trailing after the team with a lack of anything else to do. They all stepped around his flung body and climbed a roof and after a bit he went up too, scurrying into a hole, a skeleton following suit. The older scientists reclined on the floor. It was blessedly dark, and he guessed it was that time. He had no idea why they just would stop and go vaguely motionless for about 4 hours at a time but he didn't mind at first. He just wandered, or lay like the others, watching Bubby ascend slowly into a blip among the stars. This hole was fucking smelly, though, not to mention someone died in the team's attempt to make space and it not being his fault surprised him. Benrey looked around, the team looking as relaxed as the corpse. "Why are we here?"

"To sleep? Why don't you try it?" Came Gordon's scathing reply. Couldn't argue with that. He flopped down too, a little comforted by his new boney friend, and shooed the thing when it sidled up next to him. He entangled his hands and rested them on his tummy, shutting his eyes and letting his human shaped body know it was sleep time. He couldn't pinpoint the moment his consciousness faded, but next thing he knew he was in a warped reality. Back sitting in the Powerade, Gordon's annoyed and disappointed face looking down at them, his arm dripping blood into the liquid. The light around him started to melt and the Powerade was deeper suddenly, he sank down without his consent. He couldn't stand back up. He was frozen, even, not a finger able to move, eyes stuck open in the sugar drink.

There was a part of him that told him he should be desperate for air but there was nothing he could do in his paralyzed predicament. A small fish swam up to him, looking at him with one glossy huge eye and sang some sweet voice at him, and then there were many more fish surrounding and crowding him, doing the same. He realized he could move again and he tried to thrash-swim towards the light, rays streaming down into the water, but his own sweet voice held him in limbo. He grew tired and overwhelmed by what could only be called instinct, and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and pretended it all didn't exist, not even registering the wails slipping out of him.

He felt a violent shove and opened his eyes. Gordon was looming over him and he whispered in the angriest, shakiest stage whisper ever, "Shut the hell up, Benrey," then he plopped down to pass out again. Disoriented, he found himself in that stinky hole again, realizing he had dreamt. Dreamt about being vulnerable and practically killed by a fluid. Looking up from the bottom of the smelly hole, he saw the last of a bunch of concerning-coloured sweet voice rising like smoke. He sat up.

He wasn't going to try and sleep anymore.


	2. Feetman POV

Gordon was about ready to slip into a coma. He felt he deserved it. Not in a self depreciation way, the opposite, actually, a nice coma to settle into and let himself rest and heal for a bit. Not have to deal with threats and making decisions for a little while. But, ugh, the missing part of the rooftop where he'd found a "safe" room in was charred and freshly blasted, and that drive that kept him fighting for his life this whole time told him this was not the place to slip into a comfy coma. He wasn't sure which drive told him to ignore their new skeleton companion and go to sleep anyways, probably the one that was exhausted.

Everyone lay down, even the fresh corpse which leant against the wall in such a biblical nature, even the skeleton, even the Benrey who questioned him, then got comfy by looking like a plank of goddamn wood, eyes closed. The unexpected really tickled Gordon's sense of humor, so at least he got a tired, tepid chuckle from the sight. He sat too, sighing, trying to relax the tight knot in his stomach. 

Oh, Benrey was smoking. Like he was a fire. Wait, what the fuck? Gordon inched closer, watching the smoke pour from his mouth, realizing with annoyance that he'd fallen asleep in a second. He snoozed, and the plume grew bigger. It was sweet voice, upon further inspection, tinier, and more dim orbs than the voice he'd seen when he was awake. Their tones shifted as they rose up to the ceiling and eventually out the hole, or fading.

Just another weird Benrey thing, Gordon thought. He settled onto his good side, the feeling of exhaustion and half-sleep washing over him as soon as he did. Any thoughts because mush as he unknowingly slipped into sleep.

It didn't feel like a long sleep before he's shocked awake. He wearily opens an eye, wondering if he'd see a scientist looming over him. Again. But everyone was supine around him, it was a strange sound that woke him up. Didn't take long to find the source, and it irritated him that Benrey would intrude on his sleep as well as every other goddamn thing. "Shut up," he said, with no reaction. He rolled over with no finesse and shook him once, realizing he was still asleep. "Shut _up,"_ he repeated, quieter. Benrey was silent now, that weird sweet voice smoke fading now. He rolled over, trying not to think of whatever the colours mean, trying not to think of how they might've been sounds of... distress. Any irritation faded and he managed to drift off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing benny pov: ?!? idk whats going on  
> writing gordo pov: how do we make this funny.  
> pleasea tell me what you think darlins!

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!!! but mostly have a really good day!!


End file.
